Breakdown
by harryswagger
Summary: It was their 5th year at Hogwarts and at the Yule Ball, Hermione made the biggest mistake of all time but the Love of Draco made her forget. But did she? Rated M for future sexual romance.


**Break Down**

Chapter 1

by: Harryswagger

"Hey! Guys wait up!", a young brunette shouted suddenly. Ron and Harry turned around and saw Hermione Granger running towards them."Where have you been? Harry and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Ron replied with a worried expression."I bet she's spying on Viktor Krum again" snickered Harry before the two boys started to laugh, each gaining a hit from Hermione's heavy book.

"How many times have I told you two that I don't have a crush on Viktor?"Hermione protested."Yeah sure", they snorted before they walked away."Hey! I hope Viktor asks you to dance at the upcoming Yule Ball!" Ron shouted before he and Harry scurried round the corner.

Hermione turned on her heel and made a face. She opened her book while thinking about the upcoming Yule Ball, 'Ron's right,The Yule Ball is a week away and I still have no date!'.

Suddenly, Hermione accidentally bumped and fell onto the floor due to a certain Slytherin arrogant aristocrat named Draco Malfoy. "Oh great.. What now you bloody git?", she muttered under her breath. "Watch where you're going Granger, always in the bloody way. And reading of all things!" he replied with an annoyed tone. She gave him a look made for death itself and trotted off.

"That's it? No Apology?", yelled Draco as he watched her figure disappear into the crowd.  
>"Well I'm sorry for ruining you're spotlight on your way to class", she said in a snotty tone as he glared at her and turned around to leave.<p>

You see, the thing was everytime Draco saw Hermione angry... well, he found it sort of a turn on. Even if it has been 4 years and she's grown up to be even more beautiful.

"I can't fall for a girl like her! She's a mudblood and friends with Potter and Weasley. God! Why does she have to be so damn beautiful!" he cried.  
>If only she was a pureblood and a Slytherin...He would easily make her fall for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the Ball and Hermione finally found a date for the was none other than Viktor Krum!<p>

He asked her to be his date three days ago and Hermione gladly had a fabulous entrance that made people especially Draco to turn and wonder.  
>She wore a pink ruffled dress and her hair was properly held up in an elegant hairdo. He eyed her as she came down the stairs and kissed her hand gently when she arrived. That act made Draco Jealous and wished he did it instead of Viktor.<p>

The Yule Ball was an extraordinary time to have fun and just be free of all the books and it just so happened to be the first time Hermione drank FireWhiskey.  
>An hour late, Viktor made his way back to his ship leaving Hermione drunk with herself hoping that she left the hall to get some fresh nice was peaceful and the mood can be seen from the horizon of the always hung around there when he wanted some time alone or he just got saw Hermione leaning at the Balcony sighing at the view of the she started to leave,Draco took a step toward her and Hermione jumped with shock as she saw the unknown person.<br>Her vision was a little blurry because of the Fire Whiskey and she thought that the man standing infront of her was Viktor.

"Viktor? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to bed," she smiled taking a step forward him."Viktor? Why is she calling me that disgusting name? Oh wait,She's drunk'.Unexpectedly,she cupped his face and kissed him was shocked yet could taste Fire Whiskey on her tongue as she slid it inside touch was so intense and it tingled his responded to the kiss making it even more passionate and she moaned with pressed his body into hers as soon as he heard the encouraging response. He could feel himself harden as her breathing grew even more laboured as the intensity of the moment caught up with them. He wanted this so much, he knew. But, did she?

"Hermione, say something quick before this goes on any further. D-do you want this?", he managed to ask with a raspy voice before delving in for another kiss. Her cheeks were a flush pink and her brown eyes wide with lust. "Well, I m here right now, aren't I?", she said as she gave him a smirk. She ran her fingers down over his shoulders feeling his lean body. Her mind did a retake as she thought of how bulky Viktor normally was but dismissed it as the essence of alcohol lingered. Upon hearing her answer, Draco had grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall opposite. She emitted a groan and he immediately felt a small twitch from his rather large friend. He gave her small kisses from the corner of her red, swollen lips following the contour of her jaw and dropping in between the dip of her collarbone. Hermione scratched her fingernails along his back before pulling his head back up gingerly and giving him a whisper kiss.

**A/N:**

This is my story that i have been working on for past 2 weeks and I sometimes do it inside the library to search for romance books...I'll be uploading Chapter 2 when my friend is done checking it :)

Thanks to Tanz and Fiona/Hanna for helping me with the scenes.


End file.
